1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to methods for control of the configuration and motion of a robot, without the aid of a person or other external means. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a reconfigurable balancing combat robot and a means for dynamically transitioning from a low Center of Mass configuration to a high Center of Mass balancing configuration without external assistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robots have useful applications in many different fields. Robots are particularly useful in combat situations, where they may be deployed into dangerous environments without putting soldiers' lives at risk.
Various robot platforms have been developed for combat and other applications. Conventionally, robots utilize an on-board motor to power wheels, tracks, or other ground-contacting devices to move the robot from one location to another. An operator may remotely control the movement of the robot with a joystick or other input device. Wireless communication devices allow operators to be positioned a substantial distance away from the robot.
The lack of maneuverability provided by current robot platforms has greatly limited the widespread use of robots in combat situations. Unlike human, soldiers, current robot platforms cannot easily maneuver around rocks, trees, and holes. While circumventing these obstacles, robots may be easily targeted and destroyed.
Alternative robot platforms have been developed that overcome some of the drawbacks of a typical wheeled robot. An example of an alternative platform is the Goes-Over-All-Terrain (“GOAT”) robot. This platform has four wheels mounted on the ends of articulated arras and legs which allow the robot to travel quickly over flat ground and maneuver over a range of obstacles higher than a wheel diameter. However, the GOAT needs at least three wheels on the ground at any time in order to maintain balance. This limits the height that a sensor or actuator can reach and limits the platform's maneuverability through narrow passages.
Also known in the prior art are human transporter devices that balance on two wheels, allowing for zero turn radius and the ability to ride through narrow passageways. Examples of these human transporter devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,965 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,230. These transporter devices would make a poor platform for combat robots, however. The balancing vehicles described in these references lack the ability to initially balance themselves when first powered on and would not be able to get back up after falling down. Such a robot would also lack a statically stable four-Wheel mode.